Liquid fabric softener compositions comprising dispersed lamellar phases are typically not miscible with perfume oils. This problem is exacerbated in concentrated or compacted formulations containing high fabric softening active (i.e., 10% and higher) and a high level of perfume (i.e., 1.0% and higher). The problem is yet even further exacerbated when the fabric softening active is an ester quaternary ammonium compound at a relatively low Iodine Value (e.g., 18-22). However, perfuming the fabric softener compositions is essential to secure high consumer acceptance. Fabric softener compositions with a pleasant neat product odor that also deliver a pleasant odor through the wash process and ultimately to dry fabrics are far more desirable to the consumer than un-perfumed fabric care products. There is need to solve these problems while simplifying formulations thereby minimizing production and formulation costs. There is a need to solve these problems while making a product that is stable over time. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,405,187.